littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venomous Voodoo
Venomous Voodoo is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 36th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Wichita Hill. Plot The Liberty Agency arrived at Ashmore Downtown to try to arrest Otto Bennett. Chief MacLeod was worried about Valeria Voodoo's message implying that they would make their comes back in the University of Arts Awards. He sent Fatiha and the player to make a security check on the Grayfox Theater storage rooms. In a storage room, they found that Valeria Voodoo had already struck as they found Otto Bennett killed and turned into a giant voodoo doll. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Lydia Ravenswood (collage student), Roxanne Simonidis (consultant), General Gibson (army general), Anthony Delfini (performing arts organizer), Melvin Birdsong (chief medical examiner after witnessing the shoes belongs to Otto). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes inside the buffet to investigating the voodoo dolls. Suddenly, she found a girl, Maika Rees, has also turned into a voodoo doll before Valeria Voodoo grabs Fatiha by her feet and drags her away, screaming. Mid-investigation, Shweta Birdsong, Melvin's Hindi wife, told the police that someone had broken in their house. Melvin was subsequently treated as a suspect after Abraham and the player found Otto's shoes in Melvin's house's basement. Abraham was shoot by Anthony Delfini and is soon pulled out of the investigation as Chief MacLeod believed that they needed Raymond's expertise on the workings of the criminal mind. Meanwhile, in the lab, Hilda had to handle all the tasks normally given to Melvin. With her help, along with Hisao, Nadia and Gertrude's, Raymond and the player were able to find evidence to clear his name and to arrest collage student Lydia Ravenswood. Lydia attempted to kill Fatiha with voodoo doll, but it doesn't work and Fatiha is freed. Lydia denied being Valeria Voodoo, but Raymond was able to anger her enough to letting her confess that she did kill her mother, Anthony's younger sisters, Raymond's ex-girlfriend, and even women and children. Lydia's uncle owned the brothel and had easily enslaved the famous-seeking girls. When they tried to escape to call the police, she had burned them alive. Lydia said that her mother and Anthony's younger sisters were too cruel over her and making fun on her, so she decided to keep her eternal beauty for herself. After feeling destroyed, Lydia decided to impart the threaten message "I am beautiful all alone. All virgin will burned in hell" on women and children (such as Maika Rees, her mother, Anthony's sisters, and a landlady named Gale Gibson) too, thus starting her modus operandi. When she begin to terrorizes Ashmore Downtown, an insane and fugitive Otto approached her at the Grayfox Theater, screaming to Lydia for causing ruins his entire life as he tried to kill her with surgery scalpel. Lydia screams in panic and tried to run away from him. As she headed down to the storage rooms, Anthony comes for the rescue after knock him out. Lydia then stabbed Otto with it in self-defense and used the voodoo to scare people and avoid being investigated. Judge Pereira and Raymond were appalled at Lydia's motive and lack of remorse over killing virgin girls and scarring children for life. Lydia did not seem to know the difference between the girls' drinking party and a child's hatred for cyber-bullying via Cloudyp. Reasoning that Lydia was not the eternal beautiful she believed that she was all alone, Judge Pereira sentenced Lydia and her assistant Anthony to life in prison under the maximum security prison. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (6/6), the player gave further closure to Raymond by giving him an old photo of his ex-girlfriend Maika to take to Maika's grave. Fatiha also suggested a trip to Allison Town for Melvin and his family to rest from the events of the latest case. Meanwhile, after recovered from injuring, Abraham and the player helped General Gibson by gathering documents that would validate his custody over his daughter Gale. They were also able to give Gibson a poster to remember his daughter by. Meanwhile, Roxanne Simonidis admitted she was The Oni's partner to Fatiha and the player, and pointed the team to the storage room for proof. They found a drive stick, which (per Nadia's analysis) confirmed her claims, so the team interrogated her again. Roxanne said she helped the Liberty Agency because the "cursed voodoo" magic was against her morals. She also admitted to sabotaging the bomb she was paid to plant in the shipwreck in Mulberry Town so the team could find Otto Bennett's documents. As a reward for restoring peace to Wichita Hill, Abraham and Raymond were have double dating with Fatiha and Chanel for dinner at buffet. Taking Roxanne with them, the Liberty Agency were transferred to Allison Town as well because the district reported crime rates were spiking and to follow The Oni's murder spree. Summary Victim *'Otto Bennett' Murder Weapon *'Surgery Scalpel' Killer *'Lydia Ravenswood' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anthropology. *The suspect eats corn dog. *The suspect wears Grayfox Theater pin. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect wears pearl earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Grayfox Theater pin. *The suspect has green eyes. *The suspect wears pearl earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anthropology. *The suspect eats corn dog. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anthropology. *The suspect eats corn dog. *The suspect wears Grayfox Theater pin. *The suspect wears pearl earrings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anthropology. *The suspect eats corn dog. *The suspect wears Grayfox Theater pin. Killer's Profile *The killer knows anthropology. *The killer eats corn dog. *The killer wears Grayfox Theater pin. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears pearl earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images